


storm.

by bitterheart



Series: namkianga. [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: In which they are dragons.





	storm.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).

The first time Gilgamesh sees Enkidu, he thinks nothing of them. It's an unspoken rule among dragonkind that the worth of a dragon is measured directly from two things: the size of the dragon and the size of their hoard. 

Or so Gilgamesh believes. Before now, he has never actually met another dragon but he's never really had to. He's comfortable in his status as the Dragon of Uruk, rightful king of the city, worshipped by his humans. Uruk has no place for another dragon. Especially not one as insignificant as this one, slight in stature and no hoard to speak of. Gilgamesh is a large golden dragon with armoured scales that overlap perfectly, leaving nothing exposed for teeth or claws or weapons to piece. Enkidu is a small white and green streak in the sky, their entire body barely the size of Gilgamesh's head. This will be an easy fight to win.

Unfortunately for him, he finds that this is not quite the case.

Gilgamesh is right about Enkidu being small, but that doesn't account for the fact that they are a shapeshifter. Their small form is densely packed and they can use that same mass to shift into different kinds of dragons, all of them with their own shape, their own advantages, and while Gilgamesh has always thought of himself as a good fighter and a quick study, it's difficult to keep track of every form without being overwhelmed and it wears him down, sapping his mental energy before his physical strength. 

Enkidu shifts back into their small form, landing on the ground in front of Gilgamesh and looking up at him. "I can continue fighting, if that's what you truly want. But I'm not sure that's the best choice for you."

Gilgamesh growls, a deep rumble that sounds like thunder rolling overhead. He rests his head on the ground, watching Enkidu suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Only to know you," Enkidu answers. "I have heard so much about you, Gilgamesh. I am so very curious to know what is true and what is not."

"So that you can steal my form to steal other dragons with?" 

Enkidu laughs. "I don't steal. The forms you fought were all my own. I made them. I have no interest in using yours."

That pricks at Gilgamesh's pride and he swipes at Enkidu with his claws. Enkidu is faster, leaping into the air and spreading their wings. The green patterns along their wings glow nd the sky opens to a thunderbolt that comes crashing down onto Gilgamesh, making him roar in pain.

"Please don't try that again. See, you are the thunder and I am lightning. Perhaps if we combine our strengths, we can become an entire storm."

"A matched pair," Gilgamesh says at last, reluctantly putting his pride aside to acknowledge Enkidu for how formidable they truly are. He bumps his snout against their side gently, watching as they nuzzle agains him in return. "Yes. Perhaps we were made to meet."


End file.
